Goku/Superman All Stars
Disclaimer: In this fanfiction Goku and Superman team up, not fight, I'm not a Goku or Superman fanboy I'm a fan of the crossover category and want to reboot the crossover trend, and I don't validate the Death Battle: Goku vs Superman as 'Evidence'. Disclaimer: This fanfiction is focused more on dialogue between characters not so much physical interactions between others, this include attacks, those interactions will be: {} Chapter 1: Overview After the events of Collision course the people of the earth prime have realized the population has increased and crime has skyrocketed 10 fold with the helps Superman and Goku they're going to put crime in it's place.This is only the beginning this is only the start, this is the rise, this is Goku/Superman All Stars. Chapter 2: Trouble in metropolis Superman: Aah lex nothing like trying to rob the exact same bank over and over again, what exactly do you expect to achieve, this is the exact same bank that I always catch you robbing and eventually beat the living shit out of you? Lex Luthor: I robbed this bank because I knew 'Superman would come to the rescue', but I have a new state of the art weapon. Superman: What is it now, wait let me guess, krotypnite missile, krotypnite gloves, ooh oh wait, krotypnite batman. Lex Luthor: My god shut up, this time it isn't krotypnitie, I've been watching you lately, learning more about you, learning more about your weaknesses. I'm the brains behind this whole operation the planets colloding you know well only did that because in 1 hour a red sun is going to appear and its going to stay probably weaken you and human you forever 'supes'. Superman: Nice plan bravo but we still have 1 hour to go so bring it. {Lex jumps at Supes} {Supes punches Lex into a motorized vehicle} {Lex charges Krotypinite Canon} {Supes flies at Lex} {Lex hits Supes, knocking him into the earth} Superman: Aah the pain it hurts. Lex Luthor: C'mon Supes you can't go down now, before the Red Sun, damn I can't wait to get lios' fast lane. {Supes gets angry} {Supes snaps Lex Luthor's neck} Superman: What the fuck, metallo? Metallo: Yeah you wouldn't kill little old Lex Luthor who tries day after day to kill you and annilate all existance, but all of the sudden you want to kill Metallo, the guy who needs a fucking human body. Superman: That's different, at one point Lex wanted to be a superhero but the fame and glory was all taken away by me, he turned to evil and revenge, many different paths in order to sabotage to me and make himself the superhero. You Metallo, you're just a pure evil you're a clone of Hank Henshaw (who is the villain known as Cyborg Superman) and you've misused your gift, the gift to do good over and over again. You've killed too many, I'm sorry I can't let you live John Corben. Metallo: How the fuck do you know my name? Superman: Lets say we both know something about eachother. Metallo: Agreed the man of steel Supeman: Lets go one on one Cyborg to Kroyptionion. Metallo: Its been a long since I snapped a bitches neck. Meanwhille:Goku took out most of the Gotham City crime while Batman is on 'Vacation', will Goku get back in time? well he be able to save Superman? Will Metallo kill Goku? Chapter 3 {Metallo trows a punch at Supes] {Supes doges punches} {Supes does s power kick to metallo head} {Metallo power punches Supes} {Both heavyweights are sent flying back} Superman: You realize that I could kill you and end every particle of existence you right here and right now, right?, but I won't since I have morality, and I'm sorry about trying to kill you so please give the pointless fight up, please!!! Metallo: No you don't have morality, you're just a giant fucking pussy, and I'd like to see you try and kill me asshole {Supes freezes Metallo and trows him in space} Superman: That'll do it for now Chapter 4 Superman: aah, the krrr krr, is effecting me. Batman: I'm on it Kent. Superman: Shh don't say my name in public Goku: Hey guys what's the big hurry Batman: Supes got infected by Krotyponite and Metallo is regenariting. Goku: That's awesome whaat? Superman: Metallo is regenerating? Metallo: You didn't think that last blow would finish someone like me off did you? Goku: This last one should KAME...HAMEEE....HAAAAAA!!!! {Metallo dies} Superman: AAAH heelppp!!! Goku: Ooh the Krotyponite is affecting supes {Blast Supes in the earth} Superman: What just happened? Goku: I just destroyed the Krotypnite and healed you. Superman: Thanks!! Chapter 5 Superman is now healed from the Krotypnite and Metallo is frozen is space. Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Created by Deadpool the merc Category:DC Universe